The Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) is a multi-center, NIH-sponsored prospective, randomized trial designed to determine whether intensive insulin therapy with a goal of achieving glucose levels as close to normal as is safely possible to prevent or postpone the microvascular complications of insulin dependent diabetes mellitus.